someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Tom and Jerry Lost Episode
Okay, so some of you are probably thinking that classic cartoon shows are harmless. That they are fine and dandy, like there isn’t anything wrong with them. Of course, when I was growing up, my strict religious parents didn’t think so and I am starting to realize why. It started a few days ago when I was at work and my coworkers and I were talking about our childhoods. The show Tom & Jerry came up and the three coworkers I was hanging out with were reminiscing of how the show was apparently good. Now, growing up in a strict religious house, I wasn’t allowed to watch anything on TV that involved violence and for as long as I could remember that’s what I thought the show was all about (I mean, it still basically is, but not the horror stories my mother told me). So, I told them that I have never seen the show and since I am free from the tyranny grip of religion, I was willing to be open minded about it. They told me that if I went onto a website called Pirates Bay that I could download the entire series of the classic show onto my computer and watch them all within a few days. So, that day when I got home from work, I went straight to my computer and googled Pirates Bay. I then searched for the entire series collection bundle (or whatever you want to call it. I’m awful with words) of the show. I did find a few downloads of it and clicked on one of them. The download took about eight hours since there are a lot of episodes. So I thought that since I had the next day off that I would spend the day binge watching the entire damn thing. To my luck, the download was complete when I woke up the next day. I spent hours watching every episode of the classic series. It was pretty good and I got into it. I can’t believe that this was blocked from my childhood. Some childhood, huh? Thanks mom and dad, you assholes! It was late at night and I was finishing the last of the episodes when I noticed that within the files there was a briefcase titled “Un-aired series finally.” I love Easter Eggs like this so I was a little excited. I went into the briefcase and clicked on the .avi file. That’s when shit officially hit the fan. It started out with the usual opening for the later episodes before it ended in 1957. After that, it went straight into the chase scene between Tom and Jerry. I thought this was a little weird since they never did that, but thought nothing of it since I’m a little oblivious. They were running around for a few minutes in a big city on the sidewalk. Jerry, trying to be quick to escape Tom, quickly turned into the busy street, most likely not noticing how busy it was. Seriously, if you were being chased by a seemingly dangerous person, would you not pay attention to your surroundings and try to escape? Well, that’s what Jerry did. Tom stopped running after noticing what Jerry did. Just as soon as Jerry ran into the street, a car ran him over. But instead of the usual flattened like a piece of paper thing, a long trail of blood was left behind the tire that ran the poor mouse over. Tom flinched as the sight of it and started to get teary-eyed. He was responsible for a death that apparently wasn’t supposed to happen. He gazed at the long trail of blood as he started to cry. It then faded to the next scene of Tom sitting on his front porch looking depressed. It just showed him for about ten minutes, no sound or anything. After a while, an image flashed in and out of the screen. It moved so quickly that I couldn’t make out what it was. I paused the video and tried to go back to see if I can pause the video at the right moment to see what it is. After a little bit of trying and failing, I did manage to pause right before it faded out. I was horrified at the disgusting eye-sore it was. It was Jerry’s face, bloody and stitched up with one eye dangling from the nerve that connects it to the brain. He had a big grin on his face that have been, and will continue to give me nightmares. I resumed the video and a few seconds after that, it faded again to the next scene with Tom walking slowly in the kitchen to a drawer. He opened the drawer and pulled out a large knife, holding it up as he stared at me through the computer, as if he knows that I’m watching him watch me. After about a minute of this, he grinned the same grin that I saw Jerry have. He then took the knife and cut his throat, all with this grin. He fell to the floor, bleeding out and then died. My computer crashed after that. After restarting the computer, I went back into the file with the awful video and next to it, there was another file. It wasn’t there before I saw the video. Curious as to what the hell it was, I opened it. It opened up my notepad and repeating, it said “Thanks for downloading the murder of two innocent souls. They will have a great place in hell. Your punishment for theft you sick fuck.” then there was a ghost saying something reversed then i saw a bunch of pictures of tom and jerry airing on my computer. but once there was a lost episode. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Television Category:Original Story